Experimental Oneshots: Somewhere
by Victoire Lupin
Summary: Tsunade recalls the first conversation she ever had with Dan. TsunadeDan. Reviews, especially constructive criticism, greatly appreciated.


Song: 'Somewhere', from West Side Story

Challenge: I was experimenting with a story told mostly in flashback.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own 'West Side Story'. I don't own the carrots I am currently snarfing.

* * *

**Somewhere**

Tsunade couldn't sleep. Nightmares were constantly haunting her, nightmares of Nawaki and Dan hovering round her, disappointed and angry at her poor attempts at being Hokage. She pushed open the door that led to the balcony, feeling the night air cooling the tears still streaming down her face. She breathed in and out, trying to retain some level of composure.

Finally, she cried herself dry, and nipped back inside to grab the only thing, other than gambling, that could soothe her when memories came- namely, sake.

Back outside on the porch, she stared at the dark streets below her, slipping gratefully into the much happier state into which her alcohol left her.

Continuing to gaze at the darkened sidewalks, now with the sake numbing her grief, she couldn't help remembering the first time she'd talked to Dan, on that very street. He had helped dull her pain, as the sake was doing right now. But he was so much better than the rice wine…

-_Memory_-

Tsunade walked quietly, stealing glances now and then at the young man strolling casually at her side. It was awfully nice of him, walking her home after that difficult meeting, but she couldn't seem to work up the nerve to thank him. She'd never been one for small talk. She didn't want to actually say something wrong like she was prone to; she wanted Dan to like her, wanted to be his friend. So she kept her mouth shut.

"I've heard lots about you," Dan began easily. "They say you're the best medic-nin in the world, as well as being one of the legendary Sannin. I'm rather in awe of you." He chuckled and Tsunade felt her lips lift upwards.

"Why, thank you," she said teasingly. More soberly, she added, "You needn't be. I'm just like any other ninja. Creating violence and chaos to teach our enemies not to create violence and chaos. Forgiveness, and healing, and love… they all come second to such hostility."

There was a silence and Tsunade flinched, fearing she'd said too much. A small, snide corner of her mind asked slyly why this young man with white hair made her so completely… what? She was a legend, both for her inhuman strength and medical skill, but with a few simple words Dan could cause her to become a blushing, flustered schoolgirl again.

"I completely agree." His voice was suddenly so sharp, so intense, that she glanced up in surprise. He noticed her shock and grimaced apologetically.

"Sorry. I do feel exactly like you in this matter. I do think that we forget, so often, that peace is much better than constant warfare and protection is better than mindless attack. People with that mindset are completely detrimental to their community. I want to be Hokage," he added as explanation to Tsunade. Her eyes widened. Just like Nawaki…

"Maybe someday there'll be peace," she said reflectively. "Someday."

"If there's no hope, why would we try?" Dan agreed. "Hey, you're granddaughter to the First, right?"

"Yes." For a moment she felt strangely disappointed- was he only talking to her because of his desire to be Hokage? He thought, perhaps, that she could be a useful contact?

"He was an amazing man. I think you are very much like him."

Tsunade smiled, relieved. "Thank you, Dan. I doubt I could ever measure up to him, though."

"I think you already have." Dan gestured at a bench sitting near them. "Will you sit down? Your house is getting too close for my liking."

She found herself laugh again as she sat down. She hadn't laughed since Nawaki died, but on this trip he'd made her laugh twice, and so easily…

"I remember," Dan started, after they'd sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, "My grandmother had this saying she'd tell every ninja she met. It was this: 'If you get two people to hold hands, they're halfway to a better world.' Maybe we just need to get everyone in this stupid war to just hold hands."

Tsunade smiled yet again, but quickly sobered as she considered Dan's words. "I don't think I could hold their bloodstained hands knowing what they've done… what I've done…"

And the next minute, she wasn't sure how, she was sobbing into Dan's shirt, and his hands were rubbing her back soothingly, and, she realized, something wet was dripping onto her head. Once she had regained sufficient control of herself, she looked up to find Dan crying too.

"You still miss her," she whispered.

"I don't think we'll ever forget them," he replied, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "I'm sorry- seeing you, it reminds me-"

"Don't apologize." She placed her hand on top of his. "Thanks you for walking me home."

As she headed to her door, his voice stopped her. "Will I see you again? Dinner, perhaps, sometime?"

She turned around. "I'd like that."

They exchanged a smile before she went in.

_-End of Memory-_

Tsunade shook her and roused herself from the porch, tears falling once more.

Maybe, sometime, someday, they would be together. Someday.

After all, she thought desperately, there had to be a paradise…

Somewhere.

* * *

**Author's Note:** There really needs to be more Tsunade/Dan out there, I think. Doesn't anyone agree? 


End file.
